What If?
by Mina Ferns
Summary: A Sam/Jack ship-y... Apologies I posted once but the format was twisted up so I had to re-post :) Set somewhere after season 7 with a few time-lining differences. There is a slight alt. universe feel as first I wrote this over 10 years ago and am just now editing and posting. Jack and Sam finally give in to their feelings and the Goa'uld are still very badly behaved.
1. Chapter 1

**Honesty**

Sam's phone rings… no answer…so the answering machine responds.

"Hi Sam it's Jack, listen I'm going away for a few days fishing, call my cell when you get this message."

I hang up the phone for at least the tenth time today.

Sam and I have had some pretty deep conversations recently and I think she's avoiding me now. Maybe she's scared of the consequences of… Well she probably thinks it's too risky.

I thought that this leave would be great for Sam and I to spend some time together but she seems further away now than she ever did.

I mean fair enough the whole thing with Pete was pretty harsh but I thought I was supportive, and after all this relationship has been a long time in the making. Relationship is that what it is?

* * *

Two days into my trip I head down to Dolly's Diner in the local village, it's not exactly the sort of place you'd expect in these parts but it has a wonderful atmosphere and Dolly and the girls are friendly.

Walking in I see Mary- Beth at the counter and Dolly in the kitchen area.

"Hey ladies."

"Jack it's good to see ya again." Mary- Beth smiled.

"Hi Jack honey!" Dolly shouted.

"I'll have a coffee and a piece of pie, that is if it's Dolly's home- made no offence Mary- Beth."

"None taken hon I know that cooking is an area in which I can definitely be found wanting. That's why Dolly's always slaving away back there."

"Yeah but you're the pretty face with the warm smile."

"Hey I heard that and there were days when I was the waitress behind that counter and you said those same words to me!"

"Sorry Dolly, what I meant is that you're always hiding behind that screen."

"Sure you did jack… oh by the way how's that lady you were dating?"

"Which one?"

At this point Dolly abandons the stove and trots to the counter for a better place to hear the tale.

"What happened to that one… Kerrie?"

"She's gone back to DC." I see no need for further explanation.

"Oh…. Is there anyone else then?" Mary-Beth looks downhearted.

"What about Samantha?" Dolly asks.

"Sam? Well…"

"Go on..."

"We have sort of been seeing one another… nothing definite but we do get on well and we really like each other so…"

"I am pleased for you! Aren't you Mary- Beth?"

"Oh yes you deserve a good woman Jack, maybe a wife?" She smiles.

"Well that remains to be seen." I shift nervously at the prospect. These ladies have known me well over the last years and they long to see me settle down happy.

* * *

Several coffees later and I sit slumped in a booth in the deserted diner, the only sounds coming from Dolly in the kitchen and Mary- Beth's shoes as they clipped the floor.

I suddenly realize I am no longer alone in the humble establishment, I recognize the figure as soon as I see her…

"Mary-Beth, there's a lady needs serving." Dolly calls.

"Hi there how can I help ya?"

"Oh I'm looking for this man…"

I see her produce a piece of paper that must have been a photograph because Mary- Beth's smile grows in to a broad grin. She points in my direction.

Then she turns Samantha Carter, with an almost relieved smile.

She approaches my booth, removing her coat and gloves.

The chill in my heart slowly begins to evaporate.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi"

"I'm sorry I didn't return your call. I was trying to sort stuff out in my mind."

"Stuff… did you get it sorted?"

"Yeah and I'm finally ready."

"Ready… for what?"

"Us Jack, I am ready to take the next step."

* * *

I watch him watching me. Wondering what's going on inside his mind.

Then something strange happens he reaches across the table and takes my hands. Looking deeply into my eyes he says the words I have been yearning to hear for so long.

"I love you."

My heart skips a beat. After a moment I make my sure response.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Warnings: Alternate timeline, Hammond is still General & Jacob/ Selmac is still alive in this one. There is a little Sam/ Jack kissing in this one.

 **Affirmations**

"Morning sleepy head." I whisper softly in Sam's ear, gently nudging her shoulder."

"Morning… what time is it?"

"Nine thirty, I let you lie in."

"Thanks."

"You want some coffee, breakfast anything?"

"Coffee would be great."

"So what time do we have to be back at the SGC?"

I see his face falter with the thought.

"By tomorrow morning."

"We have to leave today?"

"Yep."

"I wish we had more time."

"Me too."

We look deeply into one another's eyes, his penetrating gaze burning into my heart. I reach a sudden realization in my mind.

"We're gonna have to go back to the way we were before aren't we?"

"I guess so, I mean at least for now… you know if this gets out we're in a world of trouble."

"Yeah."

* * *

The sky was darkening by the time we left the cabin, driving home in separate cars. We arrive to separate, lonely homes.

I guess Sam will take the opportunity for a few hours' sleep while she can, but with the previous week's events playing through my mind I go out for a walk: which strangely leads me to Sam's door.

I knock the door.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too."

She puts her arms around me, her kiss growing stronger.

It's great having him here in my house, for the first time without an air of professionalism. I catch his gaze and smile serenely, I feel so happy.

"Come here?" He whispers beckoning me.

I cross the room and melt into his soft embrace, he caresses my face lightly.

I nuzzle his neck tenderly. We snuggle closely on the couch.

We watch the sunrise, going out into the garden, seeing it crest on the horizon.

"It's beautiful!" I whisper.

"Magnificent."

"You know I'm never going to let you go."

"Good coz I'm not letting you get away either."

I am finally happy with my life, my guy, Jack O'Neill two L's... you know I think Samantha O'Neill would work well someday. I still think he is just wonderful, so totally awesome.

I gently stroke her face, her velvety soft skin so warm beneath my fingers, her mesmerising countenance holding my gaze. She is so enchanting, so perfect.

He pulls me close to him kissing me, flames of passion burning through me.

We knew that all too soon we would have to return to their 'ordinary' lives, and lie about our feelings.

"You know Jack I once told myself you were a safe bet, that you would always be there no matter what… but I nearly lost you and now I realise what that would have meant, I can't imagine being without you. I was right in believing that I deserve to love and be loved but you are the one who I love, and now I know you love me so I am really happy. I know I was scared of hurt and anguish, but if we never try we'll never know."

"You're right and I am happier than I have ever been, we will make this work Sam don't worry."

"We're gonna have to invite Daniel and Teal'C around at some point, we have to tell them."

"Yeah, how about this weekend?"

"Great I'll cook, or try to cook."

"I suppose we should get to work?"

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

We arrive at the SGC Daniel has also just pulled into the parking lot.

"One car?" He asks with a sly glance.

"Oh, uh… well mine broke-down." Sam says quickly.

"I see." He nods in feigned belief.

In the briefing room there is news.

"Good morning SG-1, Selmac has requested your presence at the latest peace talks. He believes it could help maintain an air of caution between the parties."

'sir?"

"At the last meeting certain members of the council got somewhat… annoyed."

"I see, how's my dad?"

"He is fine."

"General when do we leave?"

"In 2 hours colonel."

"Great."

"Okay, SG-1 you're dismissed."

In the gate room we stand talking about our leave.

"So how was your leave Jack?"

"Well you know Daniel…the same as ever. Fishing, more fishing… even more fishing."

"What about you Sam?"

"I worked on my bike mostly… then I visited my brother for a couple of days, but my car's in the shop so I didn't go out much in the last week."

"Really? So where were you on Saturday?"

"Saturday!"

"I called around to see you."

"I was… oh that's right I went to see Kim, she only lives a short distance away, so I walked."

"Oh."

"So Teal'C what did you do?"

"I watched television and went to a basketball game, a fascinating sport."

"So you're enjoying life off-base?"

"Indeed."

The gate activates and we prepare to go through.

"Good luck SG-1. God speed."

"Thank you sir."

We head through.

* * *

On the other side of the gate my dad is there: waiting to greet us.

"Hi dad!" I hug him tightly.

"Hi Sammy it's great to see you, you look happy." He smiles.

"I am dad."

"Hey Jacob, long time no see." Jack nods.

"Jack, it's good to see you… all of you. Let's get going to the base it's a fair walk from here."

"Okay. Let's step it up, move out people."

The peace-talks go as expected and relatively uneventfully.

* * *

Afterwards I seek out my dad for a chat.

"Hey dad can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up Sammy?"

"Well…" okay get it over with. "Jack and I are in a relationship."

"What… Really?"

"Don't say anything about regs! Please, I am happy, I love him and despite the risks he is worth it, my happiness is worth it."

"I know Sammy and I'll spare you a lecture, just be careful at work and I promise you I will hurt him if he lets my little girl down! But actually I want more than anything to see you happy."

"He won't let me down dad, he loves me. We love each other very much and I am not a little girl anymore I'm in my late thirties, I can make my own decisions. Take my own risks."

"I know but you'll always be my little girl, and I will never let anyone harm you. I promised after your mother's accident that I would protect you."

"I know. Thanks dad."

"No Sam thank you, and I am pleased for you."

His head bows and Selmac speaks.

"I have been waiting a long time to hear that the two of you are finally in union. I am very happy to hear of it and while your father is a man of few words, he truly feels deeply happy for you also."

"Thank you Selmac." Thank goodness that's over telling dad and Selmac had been worrying me more than I would like to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter warnings: Reference to lovemaking

This is a shortish chapter, thank you for likes, reviews and reading

* * *

 **Understanding**

We invite Daniel and Teal'c to dinner at my house, I am going to 'cook' in other words I'll order in. What? I don't want to poison them.

Jack is being a real sweetie, but he is still refusing to stay at my house, he wants to wait. I know he's right.

Jack arrives at mine at about four thirty. He is wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Very sexy!

"Hi, come on in."

"Hey, you look good." He says with a grin.

"Thank you, so do you." I reply giving him a thorough eyeing up.

"Well what time are Danny and T arriving?"

"In about an hour." I say as I grab beers for us.

"Great." He says. "To us!" He toasts and I smile.

"To us!"

* * *

Over dinner we talk normally until we both decide it is time to tell Danny and T, about our relationship, I guess it is the 'elephant in the room'.

I take Sam's hand.

"Guys we are together as a couple." I say simply.

"We know." Daniel says and takes another bite of his meal.

"You do?" Sam asks.

"Indeed, it is not hard to see." Teal'C replies with a half-smile and a raised brow.

"Really we thought we covered it up pretty well." I say a little miffed.

"Not too badly, but well we know you guys." Danny says.

They toast us and we make a lot of small talk about how long it will take before everyone knows about our relationship… There may have been bets placed.

Our evening drew to a close soon enough and the guys left.

We were alone at last.

* * *

We talk for a while before he suggests that he should leave.

"Please stay Jack? We have waited long enough."

"I'd wait forever for you Sam."

"I know but there is such a thing a waiting too long."

"Okay."

We move closer.

He begins to kiss me lightly at first, but growing stronger and more passionate. As he caresses me gently, my heart is racing. This is exactly how I imagined it. His tender touches, the uncontrolled sensations, our quest into once forbidden fantasies, I am intoxicated in his love. He carries me to the bedroom and for the first time we make love. We truly are as one.

* * *

I awake in the morning to his sure embrace.

"Good morning my love." He whispers in my ear.

"Hi, that was definitely worth the wait, I love you more than I ever knew possible."

"I love you that much too." He says. "Shall I make breakfast?"

"Oh and he cooks… Yes! Dreams do come true." I say and he waggles his eyebrows.

"I am the perfect guy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Warnings: None

I still don't own anything about it... There's sadness and gladness in this chapter.

 **Changes**

A few months later…

Sam and I have managed to keep our relationship hidden successfully, maintaining our military identities. A lot has happened though, in the space of weeks Jacob and Selmac went from OK to passing away and Sam is still grieving deeply. It was a shock, we knew Selmac was older, but we didn't realize he was so close to the end or that Jacob would choose to go with him.

* * *

I am waiting for the right moment to propose to Sam, but first I need to visit Jacob's grave here on Earth, I mean it's a gesture, one I feel I want to make… to ask his permission so to speak.

"Hi Dad… okay if I call you dad?" I say as I lay some carnations on the ground. "I want to ask you if it's okay to ask Sam to marry me and I know your gonna find words hard but a sign would be good enough…" I say and suddenly a piece of paper blows past, I read it. It says: 'do the right thing, send her flowers…' Well it's a typical florist's marketing scam but good enough for me.

"Thanks dad." I say and stand up. Then walking to the other side of the cemetery, I kneel by my son's memorial. "Hey Charlie… I know I've been busy lately I just I guess I haven't thought… anyhow son, I'm getting married to Sam, remember the lady I told you about when I visited you here before, well she and I are gonna be married and maybe have a kid or two… one day anyway, but I want you to remember I love you and I hope wherever you are, whatever you are doing now…that you're happy."

* * *

I arrive home Friday night to Jack's smiling face and a huge bunch of red roses. He leads me to the dining table where he has presented a wonderful meal and lit several candles; it's beautiful.

"Wow!" I exclaim.

'so gorgeous how was your day?"

"Great, well this has made it better."

"Good." He kisses me delicately brushing my lips with his own.

"What's this in aid of?"

"can't I take care of the woman I love?"

"Of course you can… who is she?"

"Hey! I love you and you know what day it is, the anniversary of the first time we met."

"I know and I love you too." I kiss him again. I can't seem to keep my hands off of him.

"Hey come and sit down for a minute?" He says gesturing to a chair; he moves it for me to sit down.

Then to my surprise he knelt down on one knee.

'Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

I can't quite get my breath, trying to get my mouth… my brain to work.

"Yes, Jack, yes I will marry you." I say more sure than ever before about my feelings for him.

He places a sapphire/ diamond engagement ring on my ring finger.

"You know I never thought this possible, us together… engaged!"

"I know, neither did I, but we are and we can be together forever."

'So how many realities are we together in?"

"Who cares this is our reality…" he takes me into his arms, his powerful embrace strengthening our relationship. "Thanks for making me the happiest man alive." He whispers.

* * *

We get married under a rose arbor; I stand waiting for George and Sam.

Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie are our witnesses.

As she glides down the path the sunlight shines around her, giving her an aura of gold. She looks positively radiant.

I walk slowly down the path General Hammond beside me.

Seeing him I feel my face light up with a brilliant smile. I feel delirious with love. This is the best day of my life.

As we reach the end of the aisle, George takes my hand and places it in Jack's.

"Take care of her."

"I will sir." Jack said smiling at me.

"General Hammond, thanks for being here." I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Call me George today and I wouldn't miss it for the world… Now go on go get married."

I walk with Jack toward the clergyman who stood beneath the arbor.

"We are gathered to celebrate Sam and Jack's desire to be joined in a singular commitment to one another for their entire lives…

Will you Samantha Carter take Jonathan Jack O'Neill to be your husband?"

"I will."

"Will you Jonathan Jack O'Neill take Samantha to be your wife?"

"I will."

"Now I believe you wish to say your own vows. You first Sam."

"I love you Jack and I need you to know that I will always be there for you whatever happens… I have loved you from the moment we met and I will love you until I can no longer love."

"Sam. I love you with my very soul; I will always be there no matter what. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Now if you could exchange the rings…"

"Sam this ring is a symbol of my love for you, my hopes for the future and my eternal devotion."

"Jack this ring represents my love for you, my hopes for the future and of the empathy I have for you."

"I am delighted to proclaim you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He kisses me then puts his arms around me.

"I hope I never go back to Kansas." Jack remarks softly in my ear.

'Don't worry Dorothy this is home." I laugh quietly. "Plus you don't own any ruby slippers."

"You know this how?" He waggles his brows and I laugh.

"Jack!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter warnings: Some talk of potential torture

I don't own any of it. Thank you for reads, reviews, likes and follows. Sorry for any little errors.

* * *

 **Anticipation**

Many months later:

More changes are going on, General Hammond is anticipating his retirement, he has brought in an extra member to SG-1 a very well decorated USAF officer, who I happen to know quite well, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he and I met briefly at the academy as cadets, he has been flying the X302s for some time. Jack spent some time with him after he crashed during the Anubis fight… Thank goodness for his guys though, we would have been toast and Jack would never have got to the weapon in time, Cam gave us a chance. We all got promotions after that event, and General Hammond wants to hand the reigns to someone else, maybe Jack, soon enough.

SG-1 is due for a mission briefing. I should have been there ages ago but I can't stop feeling sick. So I've gone to visit the most recent SGC doctor.

"So Doc what's wrong with me?"

"You have no idea Colonel?"

"No."

"Well I'd start thinking about a nice house in the country…"

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"Pre… WHAT?"

"Yes… I'd say about two months gone. Now I know this is quite a shock but eventually you will adjust. For now, you are fine to go on the mission, but I want you to make sure you don't stress yourself and I'll see you when you get back. You might want to think about speaking to the general."

"Okay, thanks Doc."

* * *

I walk up to Jack hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetie you okay?"

"Well we have something to talk about."

"What's up?"

Before I could answer we were interrupted.

"Later." I smile.

'sure." He replies with a wry look. "I'll be at home okay?"

"Yeah."

(UNSCEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION)

"Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the gate sergeant."

Mentha the Tok'ra Emissary fell through the gate.

"Mentha what is it?" Sam asks.

"Attacked… the Tok'ra base… a new goa'uld face."

Then he slumped into unconsciousness. I carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

A few hours later we arrive on P8X- 563 with SG's 3,5 and 11, it is the latest Tok"ra home world and now a goa'uld stronghold.

SG teams 5 and 11 are taken out at the first corner, with us and SG-3 left to seek and destroy Apis (the new threat), suddenly we come under heavy fire from Super soldiers, SG-3 are taken out, Teal'c is separated from us, maybe he will escape. Sam, Danny and I are in big trouble. We get captured.

"Lo'tah come here!"

"My lord?"

"The female: put her in with the others. The males: separate them, put them in to the holding chambers for now."

"Yes my lord."

"Summon my queen Nepthis."

"Yes my lord."

A jaffa ushered Sam into a room full of women, possibly a harem. A dark haired woman sat in one corner sewing robes; I was pushed toward her.

"Dress this Tauri."

"Yes sir." She dug around in a box for a moment before finding a lavender robe and throwing it at me. Feeling utterly bewildered I stumble slightly.

"Go and get dressed in this." I am ordered.

I rub my arm slightly where he had gripped it tightly.

"Apis my love." Came the nectar sweet voice.

"Nepthis I have some new playthings for you."

"Humans?"

"Yes. One female and two males."

"Can I torture them?"

"If you desire it my sweet, but first consider our brothers and sisters…"

"Hosts?"

"Possibly."

"Jaffa kree! Bring me the female and one of the males."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

"You have done well." Nepthis said as the guard brought Cam and I before her.

We observed the situation. The female goa'uld was gliding toward us.

"They are perfect, my love."

Thanks for the compliment was my first thought, WHAT FOR? Was my second, I look at Cam, we had both been re-clothed with strange robes.

The female had blonde hair and blue eyes, her long red dress floated as she glided across the room.

She approached Cam and stroked his face.

She kissed him and smiled.

"He will do nicely; Apis my love taste her!"

I see him approach me; he put one hand behind my head and kissed me.

"She is perfect but there is another being involved, this female is with child."

"Really? Perhaps a host for our heir finally."

"Possibly."

I feel Cameron glare at me.

"Pregnant!" He whispers sharply.

"sorry but there was no time to tell you guys… "

"Jack is gonna kill me if I don't get you out in one piece." He says and I cringe inwardly.

"Take them to my chambers."

"Yes my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Warnings: Threat, reference to torture, Goa'uld nastiness. Some adult references.

I still don't own any of it. Thank you for reads reviews faves and follows!

* * *

 **Merged**

"Hello my new found friends, we that is myself Nepthis the Queen of this realm, are delighted to play hostess for you, so you may host my family."

I watch her as she walks slowly around the room. In her arms she carries a jar… a kenopic jar!

"In this vessel is my cherished friend Selket and in the vessel across the room is my somewhat paramour Min, they require hosts and you are just the human beings we are looking for." She observed our reactions closely.

I seemingly unconsciously stroke my stomach because she approaches me.

"Shush, don't worry the child will be fine, I won't harm you, I just want to be your friend." Her tone is sickly sweet.

"But the goa'uld will kill my baby!"

"No it won't be affected by the symbiote for you it will be as any other pregnancy."

She stands the jar on the table nearby and removes the symbiote from the second jar.

I gasp as I watch her cross the room to Cam.

She strokes his face gently.

"Soon my love." I hear her whisper as she places the goa'uld into his neck.

'CRAP!" He shouts out with the pain.

"CAM!" She holds me back, and then she reaches for the second symbiote.

"Don't worry, it won't take long, but it might hurt."

She places the parasite beside my neck; I feel it piercing my flesh.

"Ah!" Then everything goes black.

* * *

"Wake up my love?" I hear a voice but am unable to respond he is preventing me from speaking.

"Nepthis. Dearest, you have returned to me."

"Yes Min, I finally found a host that is at least partially worthy enough to host you."

"He is strong."

"Yes but you are much stronger."

"What of our kin and our allies?"

"Many have perished in recent years due to modern weaponry, but Apis, Nekhbet, Selket, you and I remain along with some of the lesser known of our kind."

I can feel his emotions, see his perspective through my own eyes.

I see a woman entering the chamber.

"Queen Nepthis, our King requests your presence, the female is awake."

"Thank you Nekhbet I will join him shortly."

"Very well. Oh and welcome back lord Min, we have been expecting you."

"Nekhbet it is good to see you alive and well."

"As it is to see you."

"Nepthis!" Apis bellowed.

"Coming my love…" I watch the first woman leave, closely followed by the second. The goa"uld in my mind does not follow them.

* * *

Daniel's POV:

I am seriously concerned for the safety of the other members of my team. It has been over a week since their capture.

We have been unable to dial the planet successfully as the gate; is now protected by a powerful new force- shield.

We are attempting to find a way to break through this defense.

* * *

"APIS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I shout angrily as I storm into his chambers.

"What is it my love?" He replies as calmly as ever.

"The female host is rejecting Selket."

"Then remove her."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"She is too weak to risk placing her in stasis."

"The Curse?"

"Yes."

"We will find a way to break it, I promise you."

"We had better or I will not be held accountable for my own actions."

* * *

I lie in Min's arms he strokes my hair.

"What troubles you my sweet?" He asks me.

"Nothing of consequence; it will wait." I kneel astride him, kissing him avariciously in wanton desire.

We are disturbed a while later we are interrupted by shouting from the halls.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER NEKHBET?" Min shouts.

"It is Selket!"

"WHAT? What's happening?"

"She has gone into some sort of paroxysm."

"Get me my healing device!"

"Yes my lady."

"Go now!" I order.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Warnings: Some violence, some mild adult reference, kissing etc. Some themes may be emotional.

Thank you for reads, reviews, follows and faves.

 **A/N: Apologies for a huuuge error and thank you for my review that pointed this out!** **When I originally wrote this story, Jack and Sam went to the planet but it seemed way too OTT on drama trauma so I replaced Jack with Cam and kept Jack on Earth also to fit it with changes in timeline in the program's universe... I have tried to correct these things as I go, but am human so not perfect... please do continue to let me know if I miss some :)**

 **Darkness**

Daniel's POV:

We are about to commence a rescue plan consisting of three parts; the first is about to be executed. We are going to send a drug that is harmless to humans but deadly to goa'ulds to a Tok'ra spy within Apis' ranks.

* * *

Back on the planet:

Selket's condition is severe there is little else I can do to prevent her demise and the death of her host and the developing fetus.

I have been completing regular healing sessions to little avail. Her life is hanging by a very thin thread.

She will not be cured in time for the ritual, the harsesis will again be small in number, we need many more, but most of all I need a child of my own or I will never reach the highest status in the court.

"So Nepthis will you be making any further choices?" Nekhbet asks me.

"Possibly… who are you choosing?"

"The second Tauri male, he is a good specimen and will serve my purpose very well indeed."

"I agree… but I have my love back now and I would not change that for anything."

"How is our sister?"

"Her condition is extremely grave, she may not last long without help."

"This is indeed a perplexing problem."

* * *

While everyone slept soundly in their chambers that night, I (that is the Tok'ra) killed the symbiote known as Min with a drug and sent the Tauri known as Colonel Mitchell back to Earth through the stargate.

When they wake the King and Queen will be angry to say the least, the very least.

"WHERE IS HE?" I shout storming into one of the chambers full of jaffa.

"APIS YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION!"

"Calm down Nepthis."

"You are a jealous, manipulative, deceitful… I swear you will pay for this."

"My darling, I would never do anything to upset you…"

"You are a liar too you could not wait to see the back of him; you with that possessive evil."

"I did not touch him it was someone within our court. Min is dead, we found the symbiote this morning."

"What of the host?"

"He escaped."

I begin laughing hysterically. "Escaped!" I cry angrily fleeing from the room.

I go to my chambers, dressing in battle gear. I take a weapon and head for my targets.

By the time I reach my goal I must have killed at least five jaffa. I head into the room and a deathly silence falls across the gathered servants, jaffa and lo'tah alike. I take a staff weapon from the nearest jaffa.

"Last night there was an incident." I begin slowly. "Your lord Min was killed tragically, but it was no accident. Someone killed him and now I must avenge his death." I observe their responses. "So would anyone like to admit to their insolence or shall torture each of you until I get my answer?" No one gives me a response. "You jaffa Kree! Gather the lo'tah before me."

"Yes my lady."

I begin to work on them one by one with a hand- device. I reach a young male. His face expresses no emotion this suggests that I have found my culprit. I have, he is tok'ra. I pull him to his feet standing him in front of me I hold the staff weapon and make a clean shot directly through his neck with both the host and symbiote killed instantly.

"The rest of you let this be a lesson, do not cross me! I am your queen… even more I am your goddess!" I throw the weapon at the jaffa and leave the room.

* * *

I dress in the infirmary, readying to leave on the rescue mission; I got back two days ago. Since I returned a plan to save Sam has been formulated.

When we arrive through the gate it is eerily calm; we head straight for the base. Catching Nekhbet first we inject the drug into her, then I head off to find Sam.

I reach the chamber that she is being kept in zatting the girl who is caring for her and using the drug on Selket. I wait a few seconds for the symbiote to leave Sam's body and die, then; I carry her out. I will try to come back for the girl. As we reach the crest of a hill I let Sam on to her feet to walk, she is still very weak but I need to be able to watch our backs.

As we move forwards I hear a sudden shot.

"Aagh!"

"SAM NO!" There is a clean blast hole through her side. I run to her but Jack is already there.

"Sam, wake up? Please wake up?" He says.

Teal'c shoots the soldier.

I run with her in my arms back through the gate.

* * *

Apis and Nepthis manage to escape in a ship unnoticed by the Tauri.

* * *

A/N: TBC ASAP I promise :) I am working on rewriting the chapters that came after this as they are a little weak when I read them nowadays! Thank you for reading reviewing etc and watch this space...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for the time gaps and terrible 'filler' in this chapter, it is just paving the way for the story development promise. I still don't own anything to do with Stargate :)

Chapter Warnings: Emotional subject matter

* * *

 **Impending**

Sam is still unconscious, it has been several days since the lifesaving procedure assisted by the Tok'ra, both she and the baby are doing well but the Doc says it could still be a while before she wakes up.

* * *

"Jack." I whisper softly. He was asleep next to the bed in the infirmary.

"Sam..." He wakes up... "You're awake... How do you feel?"

"Better than I did. Is our baby okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yes, the baby is fine. It was pretty touch and go, but the Tok'ra came to help... I am right here for you, but you need to rest so try to get some more sleep… Best healer and all that." He says and I feel heavy lidded already.

* * *

Some time passes uneventfully, Sam recuperates and the General keeps her on base duties rather than off-world.

The Goa'uld responsible seem to have disappeared back into obscurity, even the Tok'ra have not seen them.

* * *

Several months later:

I wake up feeling the contractions in my body.

"Jack." I whisper.

"Yeah honey, what's up?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"Oh that's nice… WHAT?"

"Just get dressed, I need to get to the SGC."

"OK..." I watch him rushing around anyone would think he was the one having the baby.

But I guess we both know though that this is difficult, the baby is early by over a month.

We head to the SGC, getting there at about 7 a.m.

* * *

Sam's labor went on for ages, but at 6 a.m. the next day she gave birth to our tiny baby girl several weeks early. We have decided to call her Dawn Melody Janet O'Neill. She will be kept in an incubator for a while just until she gets up to size, but she is beautiful.

* * *

Our next few weeks are spent with Dawn. Danny and T are paying regular visits with soft toys and baby clothes, we long to take her home, but we can't until she is OK to be in a normal crib.

* * *

"Apis my love it appears we remain undetected." Nepthis said as their ship circled the Earth at a distance

"Yes my precious one, we seem to have gone unnoticed by the Tauri. My love I swear to you they will pay for their actions."

"Yes my love, and I will be the one to deliver their punishment. That human male must be taught a lesson for the death of my darling Min."

"Yes Nepthis and you shall have your revenge."

She glares out of the viewing window at the planet below.

They jump to hyperspace and return to their preferred planet to make their plans.

* * *

A/N: Again TBC ASAP I promise... I am still working on rewriting the chapters, thank you for reading reviewing etc and watch this space...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK so it's getting there! Thank you for your patience and support. I do not own or earn from Stargate.**

 **Hopefully I have the timeline and characters mostly correct now :) Sorry for any remaining errors, I am gradually unpicking them!**

 **Chapter Warnings: Some themes may be mildly distressing**

* * *

 **Eventualities**

After a couple of months Sam and I returned to work, after finding a suitable candidate to look after Dawn at the SGC. We had agreed that Nurse Emma was a trustworthy person.

"It will be fine Sam, I know where you are and I have twins of my own that I managed quite well to look after as babies."

"I'm all right, it's just difficult to leave her."

"See you soon, go on now unless you want the General's wrath."

"Good point… Bye Dawny." Sam kissed her forehead and we left for the gate -room.

"Thanks Emma."

* * *

Our mission was pretty much standard. We found an alien device, possibly Ancient. Daniel and I have been trying to work it out back at the SGC.

We are standing in his office talking to Cam and I absentmindedly push one of the keys on it and suddenly find myself somewhere else.

* * *

I am at home; a little girl of about ten years old is running around the house, she has long white blonde hair and big blue eyes. She runs towards me.

"Mummy!"

"Dawn?"

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't know." Suddenly she collapses.

"JACK? JACK WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What's wrong?" He was asking me, then, he saw Dawn.

We rushed her to the SGC, doctors ran tests, and we waited.

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill I'm afraid your daughter is very sick… she has a genetic defect; her DNA seems to have been altered in some way."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"Not by us… I'm afraid the only options are well past their use by date… if she had been treated as a baby she could have been saved, but now…"

* * *

Suddenly I am back in Daniel's office, hand still on the device, I notice Daniel's look of shock.

"What?" I ask.

"Where did you just go?"

"I think I went into the future, I have to get Dawn right now, we need to runs some tests on her I think she has a genetic defect. I just had a vision of what could happen in ten years' time."

I explained the whole vision thing to Jack who spent at least half - an hour trying to convince me that Dawn would be fine. The tests were run and revealed a deliberate DNA alteration, Nepthis had altered Dawn's DNA to create symbiote-dependent host. They should have checked for interference but they were too busy saving my life.

"Why Jack? Why our baby?" I plead with him to come up with an answer.

"We were just what they needed at the time, there is no reason."

"Jack; you know Mentha made it very clear that blending is the only solution."

"I know and I hate that, but I would rather have our little girl alive and well than just let her slip slowly away from us."

"So we agree to it?"

"Yeah… I suppose we have to."

So we agreed to let the Tok"ra implant a symbiote into our only daughter, the symbiote's host had recently become died and they had kept the symbiote in a kenopic jar to maintain its life. The symbiote's name was Lorenia she was a fairly old, wise Tok'ra and Mentha trusts her so I guess it's okay.

The blending has been successful but I'm gonna hang around for a few days.

I'm worried about Jack at the moment he seems very distant he and Cam have been talking and I hope they're not planning anything foolish.

* * *

Apis and Nepthis sat in the main chamber of the palace.

"My love soon your rise to power will be complete, finally without Anubis to stop you; it will be wondrous."

"We make a wonderful team, the scourge of this galaxy…"

"Deadly and unstoppable."

"Powerful and strong."

"Together as one."

"It would seem my darling that our latest plan has been successful…"

"Really? How wonderful."

"Indeed, the child was forced to receive a Tok'Ra symbiote."

"Here my love… I have something that may interest you."

"Nepthis dearest a knew creation?"

"Yes." I hand a red vile to him. "It is a chemical similar to a pheromone as we used to employ, but not exactly organic, it is based in crystalline technology, I can use it to control as few or as many people as is needed and it can be altered to be used for a unique purpose on a single person."

"Excellent work my love."

"Open it…" He did so.

The Lo'tah at her feet became transfixed on her.

"Superb." He praised.

"Thank you. Now I must go to my chambers, there is much to be done."

"Very well."

I left the main chamber to produce more of the serum.

* * *

As I walked along the corridor I felt an arm grip me around the throat and a cold edge against my skin. I froze…

"Hello Nepthis, nice to see you again." The man said in a threatening tone.

"Get off of me. You dare challenge us? We are goddess!"

"You are nothing to me… in fact you're less than that."

He turned me around to face him.

"You!" I looked into the face of the one they call Cameron, the host who had allowed my love to be destroyed.

"Me." He said. "You and I are going to take a little trip.

* * *

Cam's POV:

We fought, but she didn't fight as a goa'uld… they would have killed me, she fought as a human, she was agile but not very strong. After an arduous battle that I was wishing would soon be over, Nepthis seemed fatigued.

She once more attempted to use her ribbon device, but she suddenly stopped. Collapsing to the floor shaking violently. The crystal of her ribbon device shattered into tiny fragments and a brilliant light escaped it. Nepthis gasped and slumped into unconsciousness… She could help Dawn do I trust her? I need to make a quick decision, to get her back to Earth or not, Jack is waiting for me at our designated gate address… I was supposed to have ensured she was conscious but this will have to do. We need to act fast as this mission was a little of the planned roster.

* * *

Jack is waiting as I get through the gate, the woman slumped over my arms still out of it.

"How'd it go?" He asks a raised brow at the lack of consciousness in the woman.  
"Not good… Something is up with her, if I was to put money on it then I would say, she is not what she appears to be."

"Let's get her home and find out then…" Jack takes the weight of the woman and we head back through the gate to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own or earn from Stargate. Thank you for your support.**

 **Chapter Warnings: None**

* * *

 **Beginnings**

I am going out of my mind here, Jack and Cam vanished off-world, it's been over a day they didn't leave us any clue as to their destination, they deliberately gated to the Beta-site first… they can be such asses!

(UNAUTHORISED INCOMING WORMHOLE) the announcement sounds.

"Whose IDC is it?" I ask rushing to see.

'SG-1 IDC ma'am…"

"Open the iris!" I know it has to be Jack and Cam.

Sure enough they come running through.

"I need a medical team." I notice the woman who hosts Nepthis draped over his arms.

Jack lays her on the ramp.

"Jack! Oh thank god… I love you so much, don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry but she could help Dawn, we had to at least try… We received some intel from the Tok'Ra that Nepthis and Apis were hiding out on an old Goa'uld home world. I suppose we should find out if she's still alive?"

"Yeah… did you do that to her?"

"No she just passed out Cam said, he fought her, she collapsed..."

"Oh!" We reach the infirmary to find the Doc trying to revive Nepthis.

"Okay, I've got a heartbeat it's very weak but definitely there."

"Doctor she's waking up…" She began to slowly open her eyes.

I watch the girl sit up looking around at the unfamiliar faces.

She opened her mouth and a blood – curdling scream escaped her lips.

"Hey, hey shut up!"

Jack snapped. She did stop screaming but suddenly curled into a ball and began sobbing pitifully.

"Nepthis?" We ask her.

She did not respond.

"Doc?"

"Okay we'll give her a sedative and get an MRI, we need answers."

"So what are the results?"

"She's not a goa'uld. I can't explain there are no traces of a symbiote, there is however the tell-tale naquadah as you will sense… looking at her she appears to be fairly human but she is not… she could be any number of thousands of years old according to our tissue samples she is not a modern human and our EEG results show altered brainwave function, she does not have normal human brainwaves… We will need to do more investigation…"

* * *

Three weeks later:

We have had the girl staying in the SGC she is gradually learning to exist in a small society once more. Daniel has been helping her to speak our language… she's a fast learner.

"Okay so are you ready to tell me your name?" I ask her.

"I… Th … think; I am… ready." I see her smile.

'so…"

"I am… Ninnia."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you… Daniel."

"Hi, Daniel any progress?"

"Yeah actually, Sam this is Ninnia."

"Wow, cool name. So how are you?"

"I am… I believe the phrase is all right."

"Good. So are you hungry? I made sandwiches…"

"Thank you that would be nice. I haven't eaten properly for a long time."

"So what can you tell us about who you are?"

"Just that I am… very old. I was from a human population a very long time ago. I don't really remember much of anything… sorry."

"Don't worry, you're doing great!" Daniel gives her a supportive smile and she responds with a much grateful hug. Now I'm the one smiling. Five minutes ago this girl hadn't said a word.

"I was a host to a goa'uld for many hundreds of years until shortly after the battle with your people when Nepthis… my symbiote unexpectedly died, then Apis used a control collar to keep me in a state of Goa'uld mind. Then I had to battle with Jack and I was too weak so I collapsed… that is when he saved me." She finished her explanation and I see her look of relief.

"Well we are your new family, at least for now and we want you to be happy here…"

"Thank you…" She says quietly. "No one has cared about my happiness for a long time."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK so this is a very short one just to finish off before I am off on some training with work so I won't be able to post for a couple of weeks! I will get back to creating the new version of this story just as soon as I can, thank you for your continued support. I do not own or earn from Stargate. Also I cannot seem to decide which tense I am writing in so apologies for that... I myself can get quite upset with mixed tenses so I am currently giving myself a stern talking to! :)**

 **Chapter Warnings: None.**

* * *

 **Seeking Answers**

"Daniel, will you help me to find some answers to my origins…?" Ninnia asked him as they sat discussing her progress in linguistics. In just under a month she had learned 3 new languages as well as mastering the reading of five languages.

"Ninnia, if I can help you, I will, but realistically we don't even know which area of the galaxy you came from… If you came from this galaxy…"

"I understand, but I want to try… I remember nothing of my life before the Goa'uld…"

"Perhaps it may serve you better to try to think of a way of building a new life…"

"I understand…" She sighs and walks over to put the textbook she had been reading back on the shelf, instead picking up a leather-bound volume on ancient Sumeria to read through. "Your world is fascinating Daniel… I have never found such an interesting mix of culture… I mean as a Goa'uld it is more does as I say not as I do but even so, now I have my freedom again, I long to learn and explore… Would you help me at least to do that?"

"I will do what I can." He assures her.

"Daniel… I know from what Sam said that you have lost more than one friend to the Goa'uld and I want to ask your forgiveness as I feel that a part of me even a small part should have done more to stop our oppressors…"

"There is nothing to forgive, Ninnia. You were not in control." He reassures. "I want you to know, I do not hold you personally accountable for the Goa'uld, you have been just as affected, in fact more so…"

"Thanks… Can I borrow this book…?"  
"Sure." He says and she goes to leave.

"I'll meet you back here tomorrow same time for another Earth lesson." She smiles.

Daniel waves and goes back to a document he was translating.

Ninnia hoped that this new home would be better, she needed to know she could count on her new human friends, that she would never be subjected to being and involuntary host again.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK so my muse for this story must have fallen asleep because it has taken a looong time to write this little chapter... More to come soon hopefully...**

 **If you have persevered and are reading thank you for your support! I do not own or earn from stargate.**

 **Chapter warnings: None**

* * *

 **Subject to their Wishes**

"I've been checking out my research from before the issues with Nirrti… We have seen so many research bases… I think it is possible that at the very least these goa'uld have been utilising former labs. Clearly they have been doing a lot of research on humans… What is interesting is that the experiments seem to go back much further than we first considered which makes me wonder if the history of the genetic manipulation is more towards the ancients…" Daniel said to Sam as they sat having coffee in her lab.  
"I suppose it is theoretically possible. I guess we have seen several issues recently."

"Yes… I am concerned mostly about Ninnia, she is tormented by her past and I am a little concerned that she does not trust in others to support her. She may be a flight risk… From her ability to learn and remember, she is just absorbing knowledge at a fast rate and soon she will know enough to either try to make her own way in the world or to try an escape…

I think we need to pre-empt her attempting to leave." He explains.

"Shall I speak to the general… maybe we can take her in for a few months, just to acclimatise her, when we are away she will stay on base, but she can explore earth a little with us…"  
"That sounds good, I don't think it would work with me, I am way too bachelor these days to have a young woman at home with me." He says and considers his coffee mug with great interest.

"Daniel, does she make you nervous?" Sam asks with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't say that… I would say she needs to be approached with considered thoughtfulness."

"Hmmm, I see… OK well, I will speak to Jack, if he is happy then we will do a trial week…"  
"OK."

"But, I would consider that placing guards on a guest suite in the SGC would also be a good idea...If she is off base she is an easier flight risk…" Sam muses.

"True but she won't be as bored…" He shrugs.

"Daniel… I have been experiencing these things you call dreams… Many images during my sleep… It is disturbing…" Ninnia said as they sat in his office, she was assisting him in translating some very old goa'uld texts that he had never got around to.  
"What are the dreams about?"

"Well… lots of things, some are memories I believe… seeing through my eyes but not being in control it is not pleasant… I am also having other more pleasant dreams but I cannot remember…"

"I would suggest speaking with Doctor Lam, she may be able to send you for some counselling with the base psychiatrist…"  
"OK thank you… Do you have any books on dreaming in different cultural situations?"

"I will have a look for some for you I think they are in my archives…"  
"Thank you… Hmmm this is an interesting paragraph… Daniel have you seen this?"  
"What is it?" Daniel moved around the desk.

"It is old… I think this is talking about the first goa'uld… there is a mention of a resistance as well… I know you have found pockets of resistors from time to time and of course the Tok'Ra… But this says something about a much more ancient culture…"  
"OK… well let's go through these scrolls and see what can be discovered…"

"So you have found some new information?" Sam asked as they sat in the briefing room.  
"It would appear that the goa'uld were actually originally part of some ritualistic cultural rite… their inception as powerful overlords may have been quite some time after they originally began to be hosted… In fact, this information suggests that the people from whom Ninnia may originate could have been responsible for creating a very different form of symbiont than the original goa'uld from the pools… We are digging deeper to discover more…"  
"So what would this mean?"  
"Well it is possible that the goa'uld were not naturally predisposed to seek out power and control. That in fact they may have been acting purely on instinctive survival drive and that they were implanted to give those in power a sense of longevity… The hosts would initially have been in charge and the symbionts subject to their wishes. It seems there was genetic manipulation that may have worked against the people who enacted it, essentially they made the symbionts much stronger, the genetic memory was enhanced and the symbiont learned behaviours from its hosts first…"  
"Wow… That would be something…" Said O'Neill.

"Indeed…" Teal'C said in his usual tone.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well I'll be…" Said Cam.

"Essentially guys we may well be looking at Goa'uld from a whole new perspective." Daniel finished and lifted his coffee mug to take a sip. "Question is… Do we want to go there?"


End file.
